Total Drama Mystery Dungeon
by randomstorymaster
Summary: After an accident during a challenge, Gwen and Leshawna find themselves in the wolrd of Pokemon! Will tthey be able to save it? Will Trent and Harold be able to save them? Rated T for future kissing scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"_Uggh_," Gwen moaned.

She looked around. Where was she? Last thing she remembered was being knocked out during Chris's dumb challenges. Was this part of it?

The beach wasn't polluted, like it usually was. The cabins were gone. Heck, the whole set was gone.

Wait.

Leshawna!

Leshawna co-operated with Gwen on the challenge. She had to be here!

"LESHAWNA!" she screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Gah-uh-huh," someone stuttered. Gwen turned around to see a pink cow-like creature standing on two legs with a surprised look on her face.

"Eww, gross, where did this 'cow' come from?" Gwen nervously said. She had an apparent dislike of cows.

The caw's face turned into an angry frown. "Who you callin' a cow, girl?" she angrily said.

That voice! Gwen would recognize it anywhere!

"Leshawna?!" Gwen sputtered. "But...how...you...cow...pink..."

"Pssh! You think I look weird? See for yourself!" she muttered, pointing to a nearby lake. Gwen flew over to the lake...

Wait.

Flew?!

How the heck could she _fly_?!

Gwen simply couldn't explain any of it. She slowly turned to the lake to find a gray floating head with laid back hair, wearing what looked like a pearl necklace. Gwen couldn't help but scream.

"AHH! HOW...ME...GHOST...HEAD...FLYING..."

"Gwen, calm down," Leshawna said.

"CALM DOWN?!" Gwen blurted out. "CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! WE'RE LIKE DEFORMED VERSIONS OF ANIMALS! HECK, I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I AGHOST COUNTS AS AN ANIMAL!"

"Gwen," Leshawna said sternly, "This is probably just an illusion. There's no need to-"

"ILLUSION?!" Gwen yelled. "THIS ISN'T AN ILLUSION! EVERYTHING IS REAL! THE-"

"GWEN!"

"Huh?"

"Listen, this is not the time to freak out. Technically, the challenge is _still_ going. Maybe we should search the ahem, 'landscape' to see if we can find some projectors or something," Leshawna sternly said, "let's try that path over there."

Leshawna had noticed a path surrounded by grass next to a small dune. As they headed for it., Leshawna felt the grass if it was real or not.

It was real.

Leshawna had a surprised look on her face. "Told you," Gwen sarcastically said.

Leshawna's expression became calmer. "Okay," she said, "change of plans. Let's see if we can find some locals to explain this whole buisness."

Soon after a flock of stairs (not a problem for Gwen), they came across a tent.

"Let me go in," Leshawna angrily said, "so I can give whoever's in there a piece of my mind!"

As she stomped towards the tent, she heard a voice:

"Visitor approaching...it's a **Miltank**!"

"A Mil-what now?" Leshawna wondered. "I thought I was a cow."

"Here, let me try," Gwen said, heading towards the tent as well.

"Another visitor...it's a **Misdreavus**!"

"Okay, so I'm a Misdreavus, and you're a Miltank," Gwen wondered, "what about..."

Suddenly the tent door opened to reveal a weird parrot-like creature with what looked like a note sticking out of it's head...


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you two?" the "parrot" curiously asked.

"I'm Gwen," Gwen kindly said, "and this is Leshawna. Um, not to be rude, but where are we? Also, what are we?"

The parrot thing began to laugh. "Where are you?! Why, you're in the land of Pokèmon! How could you not know that?"

"Poke-what now?" Leshawna impatiently asked.

"And besides," the bird continued, "aren't you always like this?"

"Uhh, not really," Gwen said.

The creature just stared at them. "Uh-huh...Anyway, my name is Chatter. I'm a Chatot, but you already knew that, I hope. So what are your names again? Ah, yes, Gwen and Leshawna, you must follow me. Since you have no shelter, you can sleep here in the Wigglytuff Guild."

Both girls looked at the sky. It was getting dark.

"Alright," Gwen muttered. They went down a long corridor, until they saw two doors parallel to each other.

"Gwen, that is your room. Leshawna, that there is your room."

"Sweet!" Gwen happily said.

"Good enough for me," Leshawna said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Perfect! When the bell rings next morning, head for the main office. We have a...err...surprise for you"

Chatter said with a smile on his beak.

"Yeah...well, goodnight," Gwen muttered. Both girls went to their assigned rooms.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unfortunately, somewhere in Ontario, Canada, a less peaceful scene was taking place. The Royal Canadian Mount Police were all over the place. They were leading someone to a police car. Had Gwen and Leshawna been there, they would've enjoyed seeing the one thing they always knew would happen:

Chris McClain in handcuffs.

"But officer," Chris began, "I didn't know about the diamond! Honest! It was just lying there in my dressing room!"

"Yeah, right," the officer sneered, "you're under arrest for human torture and possible murder."

As the car drove away, the contestants just stared.

"Well, this sucks," Duncan muttered.

"Yeah," Lindsay wondered, "who'll be our host now?"

"I call dibs," Heather slyly spat.

"Hey, where's Trent and Harold?" Bridgette queried.

The two guys were near the tree where the accident happened. Trent face was hitting his head against the tree, while Harold was sitting by it. "I just don't get it, dude," Trent sadly muttered, "how could they've just disappeared? All we had to do was try to find the most gems to win. Why'd they wander off like that?!"

"They probably didn't," Harold said, "the jewel must've been some kind of teleporter that teleported them to an alternate dimension. I'm sure they're trying to find a way back."

Trent just stared. "You been reading too many sci-fi com...hey, what's that?!"

He had just noticed a glistening diamond hanging from the branch of the tree.

"How did we not see that before," Harold muttered.

"The police must've forgotten to take it," Trent began, "we gotta show this to them!!" He jumped for the gem.

"Trent, wait!" Harold yelled, grabbing Trent's arm.

Suddenly, everything blacked out.


End file.
